disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First Season 5
Summary Sofia's back in all new adventure where her friends discover her Amulet, new friends and enemies, reuniting with old friends and lost relatives like her's twin sister and discover the secret of a lost Mystic Kingdom. Characters Heroes: Princes Caleb and Rohan Caleb and Rohan are new Princes of Nyria, along with their sister Bella as the new Princess after their mother Amanda married King Gerald. Caleb is Princess Sofia's first crush and Rohan's is Oona's crush. Caleb and Rohan look like Flynn Rider from Tangled. Princess Bella Bella is the new Princess of Nyria along with her brothers Caleb and Rohan as the new Princes after their mother Marisa married King Gerald. Bella has a crush on Prince Hugo and looks like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Princesses Stella and Shelia Stella and Shelia are Princess of Nyria and Caleb, Rohan and Bella's new stepsisters. They look like Odette from The Swam Princess. Prince Lucius Lucius is the Prince of Nyria and Caleb, Orion and Bella's new stepbrother. Lucius looks like Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. King Gerald Gerald is the King of Nyria, father of Stella, Shelia and Lucius, and stepfather of Bella, Caleb and Rohan. Queen Amanda Amanda is the new Queen of Nyria, mother of Bella, Caleb and Rohan and stepmother of Stella, Shelia and Lucius. Amanda is also Miranda's old childhood friend and believes Sofia will be the future daughter in law because she notice Sofia likes her son Caleb. Princes Dastan and Justan Dastan and Justan are the Princes of Napurna, Dastan is Princess Leena's first crush, Justan is Princess Lani's crush. They look like Mowgli from the Jungle Book. Princess Shanti Shanti is the Princess of Napurna, Dastan and Jastan's triplet sister and good friends with Sofia, Amber, Maya, Leena and more. Shanti looks like Princess Yum-Yum from the Thief and the Cobbler. Queen Sasha Sasha is the Queen of Napurna. Princesses Sara and Kara Sara and Kara are the New Princess of Llyr after their mother Vanessa married King Vincent. Sara looks like Cinderella and Kara looks like Anna from Frozen. Princess Laura Laura is the Princess of Llyr, Sara and Kara's new stepsister and looks like Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Princes Jason and Mason Jason and Mason are Princes of Llyr, Sara and Kara's new stepbrothers and look like John Smith from Pocahontas. King Taran Taran is the King of Llyr, father of Laura, Jason and Mason and stepfather of Sara and Kara. Queen Vanessa Vanessa is the new Queen of Llyr, mother of Sara and Kara, stepmother of Laura, Jason and Mason and Miranda's old childhood friend. Princes Randor and Keldor Randor and Keldor are the New Princes of Carzia after King Joaquin Adopted them,their Princesses Clio and Maya's crushes and look like Prince Naveen from the Princess and the Frog. Princes Henry and Josiah Henry and Josiah are the Princes of Crystaldina, their Princesses Hildegard and Vivian's crushes and looks like Helia from Winx Club. King Xaldin and Queen Aqua Xaldin and Aqua are the rulers of Crystaldina. King Vernon and Queen Crystal Vernon and Crystal are rulers of Corinthia and Clio's parents. King Julius and Queen Delilah Julius and Delilah are rulers of Naldin and Desmond's parents. Lorna Lorna is a witch and Lilly's older sister who Lives in the Rainbow Realm. She and every other creature in Fantasy Realm lost their magic, and thus her wand, because Zelda the evil sorceress had stolen them. She became friends with Sabrina and together they fought to get their magic back and save Rainbow Realm. Lorna looks like Daphne from Winx Club. Giselle Giselle is a fairy and Etheria's older sister who lives in the Rainbow Realm. She and every other creature in Fantasy Realm lost their magic, and thus her Wings, because Zelda the evil sorceress had stolen them. She became friends with Sabrina and together they fought to get their magic back and save Rainbow Realm. Giselle looks like Bloom from Winx Club. Marina Marina is a mermaid who lives in the Rainbow Realm. She and every other creature in Fantasy Realm lost their magic, and thus her tail, because Zelda the evil sorceress had stolen them. She became friends with Sabrina and together they fought to get their magic back and save Rainbow Realm. Princess Astrid Astrid is the Princess of Freezenburg and Hildegard's older sister. Queen Iris Iris is Ivy's older sister who knew there was still kindness inside her. Princess Spheria ''' Spheria is the Crown Princess and Protector of the Mystic Kingdom of Mardenia and defends it from her evil twin sister Sapphire. '''Princess Sabrina Sofia's lost twin sister who was raise in Mardenia. King Donnagon and Queen Dominica King Donnagon and Queen Dominica are the former rulers of the Kingdom of Mardania, parents to Princess Spheria and Princess Domincia, and adopted parents to Princess Sabrina. Princess Julie The new Princess of Freezenburg after her mom marries King Henrik, who looks like Alana from the Little Mermaid and Emma from Lego Friends. Queen Julia Julie's Mom and new Queen of Freezenburg after she marries King Henrik. Hunter Hunter is a friend of Caleb, Rohan, Bella, Sara and Kara wants to become a Knight of Mardania so that he and his brothers, Cloud and Zeke, can help save their people and village from Rodeghan's army. He's Princess Amber's crush and looks like Phoebus from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Cloud Cloud is Hunter's brother, friend of Caleb, Rohan, Bella, Sara and Kara and Sabrina's crush who looks like Kristoff from Frozen. Zeke Another friend of Caleb, Rohan, Bella, Sara and Kara and has a crush on Princess Zooey. Charles Another friend of Caleb, Rohan, Bella, Sara and Kara and has a crush on Princess Kari. Cole and Leroy Another friends of Caleb, Rohan, Bella, Sara and Kara and has a crushes on Julie and Princess Lakshmi. Jek Another friend of Caleb, Rohan, Bella, Sara and Kara and has a crush on Princess Jun. Princess Kira Kira is a ice Princess of North Side of Freezenburg and looks like Elsa from Frozen and has ice powers. King Orson and Queen Ingrid Rulers of the North Side of Freezenburg. King Rodrigo Rodrigo is the King of Gildz and brother of Miranda. Villians: Rodeghan Rodeghan was supposed to be the next future king of Mardenia, however, his father appointed his brother Donnagon instead. So Rodeghan decides to lead an army in his plot to take the throne by killing Donnagon and Dominica. Scarlett and Striker Scarlett's the Commander of Rodeghan's army and her twin brother Striker is a bounty hunter. Scarlett looks like Stalyan from Tangled and Striker looks like the Grim Buccaneer from Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates. Ghazan Royal Advisor of Khaldoun, uncle of Maya, Leena and Khalid and Nasir's brother who tried to rule Khaldoun with the magical book of chaos by Hizzan and his beast the Venoilisk. Princess Sapphira Spheria's twin sister who fell under the control of the Mark of Rodeghan's spell. Zelda Zelda is an evil power hungry sorceress who steals everyone's magic for her own. Ramona Slickwell's sister who tried to frame Sofia by turning her family and friends against her. Chester Chester's a living ventriloquist dummy who works for Ramona and frame Sofia. Episodes 1-5:The Secrets of Khaldoun: Mar 11-15 2019 It's been 1 day since the defeat of Vor, after the graduation party was over, Sofia had a mysterious dream about a Princess in a dark place. Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Khaldoun, there's a mysterious creature haunting in the castle. So the royal family had no choice but to leave and they're going to stay with the royal family of Enchancia for until they found out what's haunting their castle. Maya told Sofia that Leena's homesick and ask her to make her feel comfortable. Later that night, Leena feels a little better after a good tickle fight with Sofia because their in the same nightgown, Amber and Maya also join in. The next day, Sofia, Amber, James, Maya, Leena and Khalid use the Looking Back Glass to find out about the forbidden chamber of Khaldoun and that Hizzan was once an Royal wizard until other Wizard banish him in a book. The next day, both Leena and Sofia's Amulet are missing, Amber is petrified. In the library, a book page in Amber's hand identifies the monster as a Venoilisk, a giant serpent that instantly kills those that make direct eye contact with it; the petrified victims only saw it indirectly. Their parents learn that Leena was taken into the chamber, and convince Ghazan to save her. During the night, Sofia, Maya, James and Khalid sneak out and return to Khaldoun and save Leena. Sofia and her friends enter the chamber and finds Leena unconscious, guarded by Ghazan. Ghazan reveals that he used the book to manipulate Leena and reopen the chamber, causing Ghazan to summon the Venoilisk. Falcon blinds the Venoilisk, allowing the kids to look at it directly without being killed or petrified. They use the sword of Enchancia, which they battles and slays the Venoilisk. Ghazan uses the book to summons Hizzan. However, he soon discovers that he has no loyalty to him and his ambitions are to destroy the world, rather than rule it alongside him. Disillusioned, Ghazan attempts to imprison Hizzan, but he tells him that only a true King of Khaldoun can defeat him, and imprisons Ghazan in a magical sphere. The gang launches an attempt to get the book while Hizzan begins to create his army in order to stop them. Khalid uses the book to imprison Hizzan. However, Hizzan manages to pull Ghazan in to make him suffer his fate with, and they are both imprisoned inside the book. A burning branch falls onto the book, destroying it. Sofia got her Amulet back and Leena, Amber and the people of Khaldoun was restored. The royal family celebrate their victory and thanks Sofia and her family for their help. 6-8:Tale of Forgiveness: Apr 19 2019 After King Roland Comes home from Royal business his family begins explaining about what happened seens he left. In the Flash Back Sofia and her Family came from King Garrick and Queen Avery's Wedding They Found a Crest of Gold after Baileywick found in the Lake before leaving with Roland and they All Met Ramona the Royal substitute Castle Steward.Amber and James wants to Keep the Gold,But Sofia disagrees and convinces Them that the Gold should be returned and Miranda Agrees with her. The next day Sofia gets on the Coach to Bring the Gold to the Gold Shop in a Bag in which it was found.But on the Away She Ran it Rudy and Jade Who Quickly Show Show a Secret Club in Rudy's Garden and Ask her Not to Tell anyone yet Sofia Promises and Rushes to the Gold Shop.On the Way She bop into a Mysterious Lady in a Cloak,Sofia got the Gold Shop to meet her family,They explain to the owner about how much Gold is in the bag and how they found it.The Owner is confused as he opens the bag only to find some ventriloquist Dummy.Sofia immediately realizes what happens and explains to her family about the Mysterious Lady in the cloak and she took her bag by Mistake.Although James tentatively believes Sofia, Amber has his doubts about the story.Back at the Castle this story has Family suspect Sofia stole the Gold Thanks to Ramona;s Story about The Mistakes Sofia Made in the Past,Miranda punishes Sofia By confines her to the Castle and Not Letting her Attend the Friendship Festival next Mouth,After a heated argument Sofia Yells that she Hates her and Ran off.Miranda's hurt and sad by her statement and Walks in her Room in Tears.The next day at Royal Prep Reunion Amber tells his Friends about the events of the past two days.she accuses Sofia of being dishonest and keeping all Gold for herself.Sofia and James walk.Sofia responds saying that she is telling the truth. As Sofia walks away, Amber asks James if he still thinks Sofia is honest Meanwhile her Friends Still doesn't know Weather to Trust Sofia or Not.While everyone Except Sofia was In the ballroom This throws the auditorium into chaos:The lights go off at first,Frogs are unleashed on the students and staff,Stink bombs rain down from above,A disgusting green paint showers the assembly And finally the Magic sprinklers are triggered.When the perverbial smoke finally clears,Sofia Stands doorway.Everyone quickly pins the blame on her Since she wasn't in the Ballroom. When Sofia objects,her bag is found containing blueprints and information needed to pull off the Magic prank.The fairys Suspends Sofia from going to Everrelam.On the Ride back home Amber Still Refuses to listen to Sofia after what Happened Today and saying they Live in the Castle, but definitely not sisters.Sofia Tells Amber that She Doesn't Deserve to be Queen of Enchancia who is Heartless and Cares about no one but herself. Once home, Sofia angrily tells Amber that she hates her and wishes the She was never her Sister,as she Take another coach to the Village.When she arrives Rudy and Jade takes her to the Garden,But Finds out the Village kids found.Rudy and Jade Angrily accused Sofia for telling them and Breaking her Promises to them.When she sees that They doesn't believe her, they get into a fight and Sofia scolds them for What they did to her During the Flylight Pagent and the Dazzleball Game,Never Apologizing for Any of that Stuff and Leaves.At night in the castle Sofia decides to Runaways and to Find who's Framing her,But she got outside she saw the Mysterious lady in the cloak that she ran into in the village and Goes after her on her own,As Sofia and the Thief fight on the Coach fly the Thief Knocks Sofia off and Falls deep in the Forest.Two Days Later Sofia Wakes up in her Blue Nightgown Finds herself at her Aunt Tilly's manor,There She see Gwen,Clio and Vivian here who were in their Nightgowns,They were Happy Sofia awake as they Gave her a Hug and Doesn't have Amnesia.Clio and Vivian Apologize for Accusing her for Pranking them at Royal Prep and They also Prove it wasn't dream by Tickling her as they ask for her forgiveness.Downstairs Sofia Sees Amber,Jade and Rudy here too and their Nightgowns.Sofia Apologize to Amber what see said to her and that she didn't Mean it.Amber Also Apologize for Not Listen to her and Everything she did in the Past (During the Episodes:The Big Sleepover,Tea for Too Many and the Royal School Fair)As Sofia and Amber Hug each other in Tears they tell each other how much they Love each other. Rudy and Jade also Apologize for Accusing her for Telling their secret to the Village and everthing they did in the past(During the Episodes:Four's a''' 'Crowd'and '''A Tale of two Teams) After Sofia also Forgives them Jade tells her that Sofia's the most Nicest Girl in the world before she was a Royal and Promises that she'll Never be mean and Heartless by Teaching her like a backstabbing traitor ever again as she is in Tears Giving her a Hug.After they reconciled The Girls tells Sofia What Happened since she Runaway and Who Framed her for Everything,It Turns out to be Ramona and Chester's a Living Ventriloquist Dummy,She wants Revenge on Sofia for getting her Brother Slickwell Fired by King Magus,She also Poison Queen Miranda,Locking everyone in the Dungeon,Took over the Kingdom and How they Escaped from it.Sofia isn't Going to let Ramona get Away with this and attend to get a her Kingdom Back.After Glad to Hearing all this Tilly Gives Sofia a Royal Tickling and Tickles Amber,Clio,Gwen,Jade,Rudy and Vivian,They Also Team up to tickled Tilly. The Next Day Sofia and her friends manages to Sneak in the Castle,Finds the antidote to Cure Miranda and Frees everyone.Sofia Was able Capture Ramona and Send to the Dungeon along with Chester.When Miranda was Cured she tell everyone too leave the Room So she can talk with Sofia Alone,With everyone Gone Sofia gave her Mother a Hug in Tears and Apologize for what she said and that she didn't it.Miranda Forgives her and Apologizes too for Doubting her,She admits she did the same thing since she was Sofia's age and Learns from her Mistakes.Miranda understands that Sofia sometimes makes Mistakes,But never believes in her heart that Sofia's a bad person and said's that Sofia's a Good Girl who does a Wonderful job of helping people and There's No reason for anyone to Stay Very Furious at her. Miranda also Tell Sofia that she has a Lost Twin Sister named Sabrina who was Lost a Sea since she was a Baby. Sofia Said's she Glad she told her Since in her dream some Princess told her she Alive Somewhere and Found Her.Miranda Apologize again for Doubting Sofia and ask for Forgiveness,She Forgives her Mom as they hug each other and tell each that they Still Love each Other.Back in the Present at Night Sofia and Amber were Brushing each Others Hair while in their Nightgowns,Amber admits that she was honestly really scared/concerned for Sofia when she ran away.Sofia seems touched by this and allows Amber to sleep with her for the night, promising her that she'll never runaway like that again,Miranda came in intro Sofia's Room to see how was She and Still Feels a little Guilty For Doubting her,But Sofia Reminds her that it wasn't her Fault blame Ramona and Chester,So Sofia and Amber Cheer Miranda up by Tickling her and she Tickles them back,See Kisses them goodnight and Leaves. 9-11: Tales from Sofia and Elena: May 20 2019 On a bright sunny morning Sofia wakes up to finds a Note on her bed,It tells Her to Wear the Dress and Earrings she Wore when she Graduated from Royal Prep and Defected Vor.It Also Leads Her to the Secret Garden where Amber and her Friends (Jade,Rudy,Clio,Hildegard,Maya,Leena,Jun,Lakshmi,Kari,Zooey,Gwen,Lucinda,Hildegard's Big Sister Astrid and Aunt Tilly) surprised Her with Welcome Home Party.They Glad See Sofia home Safe,Even Leena Who Gave her a Big Hug,They Also Apologize for Accusing Her Pranking Them at Royal Prep,Sofia Forgives Them Even Hildegard who Gave her a Hug Along with her Friends.Sofia was Ready to Share her Secret to her Friends by Telling them About her Amulet,the Adventures she had in the past and the Enemies she Faces (In the Episodes:Once Upon a Princess,Make Way for Miss Nettle,The Amulet and the Anthem,The Floating Place,The Enchanted Feast,The Emerald Key,The Curse of Princess Ivy,The Secret Library,New Genie and the Block,Gone with the Wand and Elena and the Secret of Avalor)The Story gets interrupted When Princess Elena and Princess isabel Surprised Sofia and Meets her Friends.(the Story Continues in the Episodes':Beauty is the Beast,Hexley Hall,Day of the Sorcerers,Pin the Blame on the Genie,The Mystic isles,Ivy's True Colors,The Falcon's Eye,In Credic we Trust,Forever Royal,Secrets of Khaldoun and Tale of Forgiveness')Elena Started Tickling Sofia Because she Knew there Was a Reason she choose Sofia to wear the Amulet,She Also gave Amber and her Friends a Good Tickling Because their lucky to Have Sofia as a Friend.After That Elena Tells Sofia and her Friends Everything what happened since she was Free from the Amulet.(in the episodes:First Day of Rule,Spellbound,The Scepter of Light,King of the Carnaval,Realm of the Jaquins,Rise of the Sorceress,Shapeshifters,Scepter of Night,The Race for the Realm,A Tale of Two Scepters,Song of the Sirenas,The Tides of Change,Not without my Magic and Naomi Knows Best)After the Stories are done the Girls have a Sleepover,Sofia Gazes at her window hoping where her Twin sister is,But Elena Assures Her that wherever she Is she's Okay and Safe.After Sofia Smiled and Hugs Elena they Join their Friends in the Fun. 12-14: A Hero of Mardania: Jun 7 2019 A wanted Theif Name Striker planted huge dark stones throughout Mardania and sent his minions with dark stones into a portal to other Kingdoms.But Striker wasn't alone; he was with a huge Woman carrying a staff with a similar dark stone at the end.the Woman used her staff's dark power to make a barrier so her Master will Enter.King Donnagon and Queen Dominica hear what had happened their Sorceresses's Faline,and quickly summoned Princess Sabrina (Who Happened's to be Sofia's Lost Twin Sister) to her Lair,showing them what had occurred.Sarbina was told by the Faline that the dark stones are Dark Gems, which fuel the evil power Scarlett,Rodeghan's Commander Sarbina quickly charged out of the lair's door and went off to destroy the Dark Gems.Sabrina goes to visit the Kingdom of Nyria.The Princess then learned how to destroy Dark Gems with her Amulet. Sabrina Met Princess Bella and her Brothers Caleb and Rohan,her Step sisters Stella and Sheila and Step brother Lucas,who told Sabrina that they would help him on his quest.Sabrina Visits the Kingdom if Llyr and Met Princess Sara and Kara and Step,Siblings Laura,Jason and Mason.Sabrina found and destroyed all ten Dark Gems in a Cave.Sarbina Visits Napurna,Andalasia and Crystaldina and Destroy all the Darks Gems with help by Dastan,Justan and Shanti of Napurna,Henry and Josiah of Crystaldina and Randor and Keldor of Andalasia.the Young Royals and Villagers (Hunter,Cloud,Zeke,Charles,Cole,Leroy and Julie) join forces to go fight Rodeghans's Army After a long fight, Sarbina and Cloud try their double-kick move on Commander Scarlett, knocking her down.All the Dark Gems Destroyed. Rodeghan's army is magically dragged through the portal.Mardania is saved. 15-17: Realm of Fairy's, Mermaids and Witches: Jun 14 2019 Sabrina discovers a mysterious door in the royal gardens. She enters the door and finds herself in a fantasy land.Sabrina meets Lorna,a Witch Missing her Magic, Giselle, a fairy missing her wings, and Marina, a mermaid with legs instead of her tail. Lorna,Giselle and Marina are thrilled, because as a princess, Sabrina can perform magic with a Wand.Their realm is under threat by the Evil Zelda, a Power Hungry Sorceresses and has been taking it by force from all the creatures she can capture. Sabrina is brought to the glade where Witches, fairies, mermaids and unicorns are hiding from Zelda. There, Sabrina slowly learns to use her wand. However, she cannot return Lorna,Giselle and Marina to their original forms, because their magic is trapped in Zelda's Amulet. The group learn that Zelda's trying to find the Queen Unicorn, who is the most magical creature in the realm. Sabrina, Lorna,Giselle and Marina travel to the Queen Unicorn, hoping to protect her, only to unintentionally lead Zelda and her minions right to her. Zelda captures the Queen Unicorn, while Lorna,Giselle and Marina provide a distraction so that Sabrina can escape. While fleeing, Sabrina discovers the doorway back to her world, but decides to stay and help. After promising to visit again soon,Sabrina returns to her kingdom more confident, and more willing to participate in her princess duties. 18-20: The Fall of Mardania: Jun 21 2019 Princess Spheria returns to Mardania to inform her father that Rodeghan's after the Armor of Mardaia.While She and Gemini go on a secret quest to get the Armor of Mardania before Rodeghan's forces can find it,When Spheria and Gemini find the Armor of Mardania, they work to defend it from Rodeghan's men.When Rodeghan Shows up he Takes the Armor and Prepare to Conqueror Mardania.Back in Mardania Donnagon and Dominica are also taking the opportunity to talk to Sabrina,and decide to reveal the truth concerning Sabrina's adoption, which she had long been in denial about,Sabrina and her parents seem closer than ever before.Rodeghan attacks Mardania and takes control of the rest of the knights using the Mark of Rodeghan spell and Kills Donnagon and Dominica.Spheria saves Sabrina and brings her to the Mysterious Tower, where Sabrina learns that Bella,Caleb,Rohan,Stella,Shelia,Lucas,Sara,Kara Laura,Jason,Mason,Dustan,Jastan,Shanti,Henry,Josiah,Randor and Keldor are Here and heard that Rodeghan has Conqueror the their Kingdoms.Spheria brings them to the Land of Wonders where Yen Sid Put Sabrina and her Friends in Crystal Chamber to keep them Safe,Spheria goes to Mardania where she encounters Mysterious Knight,When the Knight's helmet torn off, revealing herself as Spheria's Twin Sister Sapphira who's Under Rodeghan's spell.Soon after,Sapphira starts sinking into darkness,but Spheria dives into the darkness and saves Sapphira from disappearing. Realizing her glider won't be able to make it back through the portal in time, Sapphira sacrifices herself by discarding her armor and using it to guide her glider,Sapphira in tow, back through the portal leaving herself behind and lost in the Realm of Darkness.When Rodeghan Becomes the New King of Mardania All hope is not lost however, as those among Sabrina's Village friends who managed to escape Rodeghan's invasion decide to continue the fight. Together, they form a rag-tag team called the Resistance to combat Rodeghan's forces, with Hunter as their commander.Other members include Cloud,Zeke,Charles,Cole,Leroy and Julie.leading into the opening of Defenders of the Everrealm.